It's just about the music
by Mcserious
Summary: mitchie's diary! she writes, about everything. what happens when someone finds it? ..someone she's written a lot about? ..someone she never wants to read it? smitchie. read and review! 2nd chapter better than the first. review and you may get a part in i
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so i know i have another story i havent updated in forever. but i'm having major writers block with that one, and while i was thinking this one popped into my head and wouldn't leave. so i started it. yay! okay, so review and let me know if i should keep going!**

**p.s. its not the best chapter, the next and on will be a lot more interesting, promise. review, and you may get to be in the story!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did i'd be super rich and be best friends with the coolest people in the world.**

June 10th

OMG! So today was thee best day of my entire life, seriously, no joke. You wanna know why?! Okay, i'll tell you anyway, I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK! My mom's catering there for the summer, I have to help her in the kitchen, but it's all good. BECAUSE I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK!

So the last day of school was pretty much boring as ever, except for the amazing news i got when i got home. As always, the only person i talked to, or that talked to me was Sierra, but it's okay. Oh! That reminds me, i forgot to call her! Please hold :

keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing

Mitchie grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Sierra's number.

"Hey Mitchie, i say your name, because your the only person that ever calls. So leave me a message, and i'll call back soon!" She heard Sierra's voice say. She sighed and waited for the beep.

"Hey S, its me, Mitchie. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to do anything this summer, i'm going to camp rock! Kay, I'll maybe talk to you later." Mitchie sighed happily before hanging up and returning to her journal.

keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing

Thanks for holding people! So, I've been working on a new song, you wanna hear it? Well, not hear, but read? Kay, here it is:

Who will I be? It's up to me, all the never ending possibilities that I can see, there's nothing that I can't do.

Who will I be? Yes I believe, I get to make the future what I want to. If I can make up anyone and know the

choice is up to me, who will I be?

Yay! So, it's not done yet. It's not all that good, but I'm pretty content with it. But my mom's calling me, so I'll write back later!

-Mitchie

keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing

"Mitchie! Come here please!" Connie Torres shouted upstairs from the kitchen.

"I'll be right down!" Mitchie yelled back, placing her journal under her pillow. She bounced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Oh honey, we're leaving tomorrow for camp because we have to get set up so we're ready for the first day." Connie said, pulling lasangna out of the oven.

"Ooo that looks so good! And okay that's fine. What time are we leaving?" Mitchie asked, never taking her eyes off the delicious looking food her mom had just placed in front of her.

"Six in the morning." Connie said, mixing the salad. Mitchie's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Six?! What?! I have to pack!" Mitchie basically shouted. Connie chuckled.

"Honey, you have plenty of time." She told her now panicing daughter.

But Mitchie didn't hear her. "Okay, I need shirts, shoes, pants, shorts, and OMG! Deoderant!" She said, rushing out of the kitchen, towards her room. Connie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Dinners in ten minutes!" She hollered up the stairs. She heard Mitchie's muffled response and smiled while she started setting the table.

keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing

Yo journal,

So I've finally finished packing! I have two suitcases full, I hope its enough. Mom's dinner was so good, I'm so happy I get to eat good food the entire summer instead of nasty camp food they would normally have.

It's 12:07AM and I can't sleep cause I'm too excited! So I'm listening to my iPod, Jonas Brothers! I love them. Oh, no, it just changed. Born for this! Paramore! Favorite song ever, it's amazing. Okay, I would love to write more, but I'm getting a tad tired. I'll write more tomorrow, and trust me, it will be a lot more interesting, cause I'll be at camp. I promise it will be! -Mitchie

**A/N: okay, not the best chapter, but i'm tired. the next chapter, as mitchie promised, will be a LOT...scratch that...a TON more interesting, promise. so please stick with me. AND REVIEW! you'll be my bestest friend if you do. and i may even put you in the story...i need some more characters. so who knows, if you review you may become an important character in this !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I know the first chapter wasn't good at all, but it was like midnight when I wrote it, and I was really tired. So I think this ones a bit better. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I got nothing**

June 11th

OMG! Shane Grey is seriously thee most annoying person ever, no joke. Apparently his uncle owns the camp, who would've guessed. And Shane had to come here for an attitude adjustment. And I now know why, he is such a jerk!

So here's how my day went, since I have a good memory, I'll tell you from a story standpoint.

"Mom! We're here!" I cried happily, staring at the Camp Rock sign that was directly out my window.

"Yes we are. Okay, let's go meet Brown, the camp owner/director." She said, getting out of the truck. I followed her actions, hopping out of my own side of the truck, a smile plastered on my face.

"First, I have to find the bathroom. You go find Brown, I'll be there in a minute or two." Mom said, turning and walking in the opposite direction. I sighed and pulled my reddish brown hair into a messy bun and slipped on some sunglasses.

I took off walking, no idea where I was, or where I was heading. After about ten minutes of aimless wandering I started to get a bit frustrated, I was about to call my mom when I literally ran into something…or someone.

"OW!" I cried out, falling backwards.

"Damn it! Watch where your going!" The person snapped, standing up and brushing off his black pants, which were now completely covered in dirt.

"Excuse me?" I shot back, standing up. 

"I said, watch where your going next time." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't YOU watch where YOUR going?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked conceitedly, putting his white rimmed sunglasses back on his face. I pulled my sunglasses down slightly and looked him up and down.

"A greedy, ignorant, self-centered jerk who thinks the entire world revolved around him?" I replied smartly. He just stared at me. "Am I close?" I asked with a smirk when he didn't answer.

"You need to check the way you talk to people. Espicially me." He said, keeping his eyes glued to mine.

"Me? What about you?" I asked, putting my sunglasses up again so I wouldn't have to keep staring into his gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"You need to stop before you say something you regret. Trust me, I'm the last person you want to mess with. So don't ever think you can just talk to me…"

"There you are!" My mom interrupted, rushing up to me, not noticing the boy standing only a couple feet away. "His office is right over there." She said, pointing to the cabin directly in front of us. "Come in there whenever your ready, sweetie." She said with a smile before walking into the cabin, still unaware of the kid (whose name I still don't know) who was now just staring at me.

"Bye." I said, before turning to walk away.

"Nice talking to you. NOT!" He shouted, than walked in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes, _seriously, who did he think he was? Some famous pop star?_ I walked into the cabin and sat down, not wanting to interrupt the conversation going on between my mom and the guy I'm assuming is Brown.

"I'm sure that would be fine. In fact, yes, I think it's a good idea." My mom said, smiling brightly. "Brown, this is my daughter, Mitchie."

"Ello dear." Brown said, with a think British accent.

"Hello." I said sweetly, shaking his outstretched hand firmly. "So Mom, what's a good idea?" I asked. 

"Well, since we're a week early, the only people here are you, Brown, his nephew and me…" My mom trailed off, looking at Brown, than me.

"Okay…" I replied hesitantly, unsure of where this was going. 

"And my cabin only has one bed, so instead of using another one, your going to share a two story cabin with Brown's nephew." She said, smiling brightly.

"Alright, whatever." I said, not realizing just who this mysterious nephew was.

"His name is Shane. You've probably heard of him." Brown said, looking in his desk for a map, while I tilted my head, confused at his statement. Brown smiled up at me, and handed me a map of how to get to the cabin, "He's probably there already, so just go ahead in."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later mom!" I said, eager to see the cabin I'd be living in for the next two months.

Five minutes later, when I reached the cabin, I heard voices. Yes, voices; not one, but three. Curious, I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. 

"Oh great, its you." The boy from earlier said sarcastically. I couldn't even respond, because standing in my room was the most popular band at the moment: Connect Three. Nate Bleu, Jason Greene, and last but certainly least; my new roommate and the jerk I mouthed off to early: Shane Freaking Grey.

**A/N: hehehe, so there's the second chapter. I know they aren't very long, but promise, they'll get longer soon. **

**Final decision, the 5****th**** reviewer, and tenth reviewer will get a part, not minor, but not main, somewhere in between. So review!! Please, I'm begging.**


	3. Chapter 3

omg! i am so sorry!

ugh, i cant update tonight! and i like..never break promises, i feel so horrible!

okay, so i just got recommended to do this academic decatholon thing, and we got this huge binder that we have to memorize, our first meet is in like 4 weeks, and so i was studying it, and finishing my algebra 2 homework.

so sometime this weekend, probably sunday i will update, i cant promise, but im going to try my absolute hardest!!

**please review & let me know i still have readers! :**

..or if you have any ideas for the story, let me know!!

thanks! peace, love, happiness. 3 jules


	4. important ! readd!

**blahh im so sorry i havent updated in forever.**

**but i lost my notebook & my other story got deleted, which made me really upset, and completely unmotivated to finish this one.**

**SOOOOO i made another account! ...and i have a NEWWWW story! :D**

**the account name is: _musicloverx3 _**

**and the story is called: that summer**

**soooo go check it out&review please!!!! i'd love you forever, and remember, people that review nice long good reviews usually end up as a character in my story :] so do it ! :D**

**thanks peeps, love ya! -jules**

**ps. musicloverx3 - that summer  
**


	5. Chapter 5

okay. so here's the deal. i dont think i ever said i was never going to continue this story.

....its on temporary hiatus until i can think of what else to write for it, because my mind is drawing a blank; and im also currently working on another story thats posted on my other account:

username : musicloverx3

title : that summer

so go read that while your waiting; im working really hard on it.

and im sorry that your upset im not continuing this; i promise i will try to write more soon, but life is very hectic at the moment, and i can only handle writing one story.

**but if you have ideas for what i can write for this one, dont hesitate to review or PM me and let me know, i'll credit you and everything & possibly make you a character. so review&let me know what your ideas are! **

**& go check out that summer :] thanks 33 julia  
**


End file.
